Seeing Doubles
by Brakayla Fan44
Summary: Mikayla's twin sister, Miley,comes to Kinkow.What happens if King Boz and Boomer fall in love with her? Brady is still trying to become the perfect guy for Mikayla. Will there be Brakayla?Drama will stir! R&R! :) COMPLETE.
1. Seeing Doubles

**Enjoy! Sorry if the characters are way too OOC. Can someone please tell me in the reviews if they are? **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except for the OC, Miley.**

* * *

**Seeing Doubles **

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**It's been a month since we met King Boz. King Boz is the triplet of our Kings, King Boomer, and King Brady. He was the king of Mindu, and now, he's one of our kings. Yet another idiot is ruling the island. Just great. For some odd reason, Brady hasn't flirted with me yet once. Maybe he got over me and moved on. ***laughs*** Yeah, right! What was I thinking?!

I headed to the kings room. Boz sleeps on this weird bed in the corner of the room because he's part monkey. I know, strange, right. _They have got to stop sleeping until the afternoon!,_ I thought to myself. I had to tell them that my sister is staying in Kinkow and that they have to be on their best behavior.

My sister is my twin. Her names Miley and is the complete opposite of me. We're somewhat alike except for our personalities. We're both tomboy, except, she likes to skateboard, I like to sword fight. She likes to spend her time hanging out with her friends, I like to practice fighting. We look exactly alike, but, wear different types of clothings. She wears skinny jeans, tights, t-shirts, and with converses while I wear short dresses, sandals, and flip-flops. She lived on Kinkow until she was two and moved to Chicago to live with our aunt. She likes to get in trouble a lot, so we had to move her to a place where she won't destroy the island.

When I opened the sliding doors, I saw that Brady's bed has been neatly done and Brady got up already. But how? He usually won't get up unless he feels like it!

"Wake up!"I yelled. They didn't move.

"I said wake up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They didn't move again.

"Ahh, Mikayla! Can you please not yell or you'll wake up the entire castle!" I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Brady, "I'm sorry, my King. I'm just trying to wake up your brothers."

"Can you please do it without popping my eardrums."

I laughed at his comment. Wait. Did I just laugh at his comment? I usually don't. That's strange.

"Well, I'm going to go now. I'll see you later, Mikayla."

"Okay. I guess that I'm stuck walking your brothers up on my own."I said.

He chuckled lightly, "I would just leave them alone. They'll wake up sometime soon anyways."

I looked back at the sleeping boys and then turned around to face Brady again, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

* * *

Brady and I walked into the throne room. My dad saw us and walked our way, "Hello Mikayla, my King. The royal ballon is coming in a couple of minutes. Did you wake up the other kings?"

"No, they're going to wake up soon anyways."I said.

"Then make sure that they've dressed and are ready. Also make sure that they behave around Miley. We can't have them destroying the island again."

"I don't mean to bother your conversation, but, who is Miley?"Brady asked.

"Miley is my sister. She moved to Chicago when she was two because she'd like to get in trouble a lot. Now that she's older, and since our aunt can't take care of her anymore, she has to stay on Kinkow and in the castle at all times. Also, make sure you and your brothers don't get her to do one of your stupid stunts because she has a huge ego and loves to do stunts." I said.

"Cool, I can't wait to meet her. And, you don't have to worry about me doing the stupid stunts anymore. I gave up on those since people were getting hurt."Brady said a serious tone, "I'll try my best to keep Boomer and Boz away from the stunts and on there best behaviors so you won't have to worry about a thing."

"You'd really do that for us, my King?" My dad asked.

Brady nodded his head, "Yeah. This is just my way of saying thank you for all the times we got in trouble and you saved us."

"Wow, King Brady. Did you become mature overnight or something?" I asked the young king.

"No, I'm just trying to be a great ruler like my parents were." Brady said.

My dad left the room to go to the plaza.

"Is this just an excuse to get me to like you?"I asked.

He shook his head, "Not one bit. I've learned that I have got to stop having this massive crush on you and that you don't like me back. I've annoyed you enough with my flirting, so, what's the point. I now like you as just a friend."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Brady finally moved on! Oh, and the fact that he became a bit more mature.

Then Boomer and Boz entered the room.

"Good morning!" Boomer said.

"Boom, it's two in the afternoon." Brady said.

"Ohhhh." Boz and Boomer said.

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, "They'll never learn."

"My Kings, go get dressed and meet in the plaza in ten minutes."I said.

"Why?" Boz asked.

"Because Mikayla's sister is coming to Kinkow and staying."Brady said.

"Sister, eh?"Boomer said, "Well, how does she look like?"

"Just go get dressed!"I said.

"Okay, okay."Boomer said.

Boomer and Boz went to their room to change while Brady and I went to the plaza. We sat on a near by bench and talked.

"So, how old is your sister?"Brady asked.

"She's older than me."

"By a year or what?"

I lied through my teeth, "A year."

"Cool."

* * *

**No P.O.V  
**Mikayla lied to Brady about how old her sister is because she didn't want him to know that she had a twin _yet_. Then Boomer and Boz came into the room fully dressed.

"So, when are we going to meet your sister, Mikayla?"Boz said.

"Now."Mikayla said.

An air ballon gently landed in the middle of the plaza. A girl with olive-tanned skin jumped out. She wore black skinny jeans with red and black converse. She wore a tight sleeve-less shirt that was the color dark green. She had her hair tied in a ponytail and wore black sunglasses.

"Mikayla! It's so good to see you again!" Said the girl.

"It's nice to see you too. Miley, these are our kings, King Boomer, King Brady, and King Boz." Mikayla said pointing to the triplet kings.

Miley lowered her glasses a bit to see the kings better, "These are the kings? I don't know if you've checked, but, they're nothing alike."

"They're tripletes."Mikayla added.

"How?"Miley asked.

"It's a long story. Let me show you your room."Mikayla said.

Mikayla and Miley left to Miley's room. Miley will sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. Once the girls left, the young kings talked among themselves.

"Wow."Boz said.

"Yeah, I know right. I think I'm falling in love with her already."Boomer said.

"I called dibs on her first!"Boz exclaimed.

"What? No you didn't!"Boomer said.

"Yes I did!"Boz said, "You just didn't hear me!"

"Whatever. Besides, I know that she likes me."Boomer said.

Boz got angry, "No!"

* * *

Brady's Thought:

_Is it me, or, does Miley look like Mikayla?_

_Maybe their twins. *Thinks twice* Nahhh._

* * *

Boomer and Boz started to have a fight and Brady was in the middle of it(literly). Brady got annoyed and pushed his two childish brothers apart.

"Stop it!"Brady yelled, "You two are acting like little kids!"

"It's his fault."Boomer said pointing to Boz.

"No it's not! It's his fault!"Boz said, pointing back to Boomer.

Brady felt the need to smash his head into a wall, "I said stop it!"

"Okay." Boz and Boomer said.

* * *

The kings went to the throne room. Mikayla and Miley came in a couple of minutes later.

"My kings, we have something to tell you."Mikayla said.

"What? That Mikayla finally likes Brady and that Miley likes me?"Boomer whispered to himself.

"What was that?"Mikayla asked.

"Nothing."Boomer said, "Continue."

"Okay." Mikayla took a deep breath, "Miley and I are twins."

"TWINS?!" The confused kings asked.

* * *

**Thats it for now! Sorry the first chapter sucked. The first chapter usually sucks. I won't upload Forgive Me since I got nothing. Also, the Give Your Heart A Break one shot won't be uploaded because I also go nothing. If you wan't that one-shot, you can have it. I'm working on a new one-shot, song-fic from yummy42. That will be uploaded soon too. Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44**


	2. Getting Along

**Sorry if there's a lot mistakes in this chapter and nothing makes sense. I was soo tired and soo sleepy when I wrote this. Please Review! Enjoy! :)**

_Previously on Seeing Doubles..._

_**No P.O.V**_

_The kings went to the throne room. Mikayla and Miley came in a couple of minutes later._

_"My kings, we have something to tell you."Mikayla said._

_"What? That Mikayla finally likes Brady and that Miley likes me?"Boomer whispered to himself._

_"What was that?"Mikayla asked. _

_"Nothing."Boomer said, "Continue." _

_"Okay." Mikayla took a deep breath, "Miley and I are twins." _

_"TWINS?!" The confused kings asked._

* * *

**Chp. 2 Getting Along (I coudn't come up with a better tittle, so, I put whatever popped up in my head first.)**

**Still No P.O.V **

"TWINS?!" Asked the confused kings.

"Yeah, why?"Miley asked.

"How?"Boz asked.

Miley took her sunglasses off and untied her hair. Her wavy light brown hair was similer to Mikayla's but more straight than curly. She had the same eye color as Mikayla, choclate brown. Boomer and Boz feel in love with her even more. They were speechless at Miley's beauty.

"Uhh...King Confrence!"Boomer said, not taking his eyes off Miley once.

Boz got up and Boomer and him went to the other side of the room.

"You comin' Brady?"Boomer asked.

"Fine."Brady said as he got up and joined his brothers.

"I can't take it anymore! Miley's so hot!"Boomer said.

"But, her and Mikayla look exactly alike."Brady said.

"So?"Boz said.

"So, you just realized how beautiful Mikayla truly is by liking her twin and thinking she's beautiful."

"I don't get you, Brady. Ever since Boz came to Kinkow, you've been acting different. You haven't flirted with Mikayla once! Your acting mature all of a sudden. Is this for Mikayla?"

"No, not at all. I like her as a friend and nothing more."

Boomer gave Brady an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Okay, I still like her, but not in a massive crush way. I like her as just a crush." Brady said, "But now's not the time to talk about me and my crush! You two are falling hard for Mikayla's sister."

"What do you want us to do. Because I can reel her in with my awesome dance moves." Boomer started to dance awkwardly.

"Stop it. No way are you going to get her doing that." Brady said, "You're just going to freak her out."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm already freaked out by you."Brady said.

"Since you seem busy, I'm going to my room."Miley announced.

"Don't forget about the party that we're having tonight."Mikayla said.

"What party?"Boomer asked.

"It's a party to celebrate you, the Kings of Kinkow. You get to host it, if you want. I told you this last week."Mikayla said.

Boomer and Boz were to distracted thinking about Miley to remember this event. But Brady on the other hand, remembered.

"Ohh. Right. That party."Boomer said, pretending to remember.

"You didn't remember, did you."Mikayla said.

"Pfft, I so remembered, Mikayla." Boomer said, "We'd love to host this party. See you tonight."Boomer went to his room and Boz followed.

"They so didn't remember."Mikayla said to Brady.

Brady nodded his head, "Yeah. I should probably go and get ready for the party. Do we have to dress up or something?"

"You can dress in anything you want. It is a party."Mikayla replied.

"Okay, see you later , Mikayla." Brady said and left to his room.

"What was that all about?"Miley asked.

"What was what all about?"Mikayla said.

"What happened between Brady and you. Isn't it obvious that you like each other?"

"What? I don't like Brady."Mikayla said.

"Don't lie to me. I know that you're dening it."Miley pointed out.

"Whatever. I have a party to get ready for." Mikayla went to her room.

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**Once I entered my room, I saw Boomer and Boz fighting, again. _Not again. _Ever since they first saw Miley, they've been acting like little kids who are fighting over a toy. When will they realize that there fighting over someone that looks exactly like Mikayla. It's like they're just realizing how beautiful Mikayla is by falling in love with Miley. I got annoyed by them fighting and broke them apart.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

I pushed them apart. They started to have a slap fight. They headed to the vase and broke it.

"How could you do that to vasey!"Boomer said. They started fighting again.

* * *

Brady's Thought:

_There impossible to handle._

_I shouldn't give up, I promised Mikayla and Mason that I'd keep them on their best behavior. _

_I can't let them down. _

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I was in my room picking out a dress until I heard a knock on my door.

"Com in!"I yelled.

Miley entered the room.

"What do you want, Miley?"I asked.

"Oh...just nothing." Miley said.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I've got nothing to do! Can't I go skateboarding?"Miley whinnd.

"No, you have to stay in the castle. You can't even go skateboarding in the castle."I said.

"Why do you have to be such a buzz kill, Mikayla! All I want to do is have fun!"

"You'll have fun tonight at the party."I said.

"It's not the same."Miley whinned again.

"Well, you enjoy dancing, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll have fum at the party."

Miley sat on my bed, "Ugh, fine. I'll go to the party."

"Aren't you going to get ready for it?"I asked.

"I'll go in a little bit."

"What do you really want from me?"

"Me? Want sometning from you?" Miley chuckled, "I want nothing."

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Okay." Miley got off my bed, "I just wanted to know if you like Brady or not."

"Miley, I already told you that I don't like him!"

"Stop dening it, Mikayla and just tell me the truth!"

"Truth is, I don't like him and can you please get out! I have to get ready!"I said as I pointed to the door.

"Fine." Miley said, "Be that way." She left my room.

* * *

Mikayla's Thought:

_I can't believe her, thinking that I like Brady. _

_I sooo do not like him. Do I? _

_Whatever, I have to finish getting ready for the party. _

* * *

**Sorry this chapter sucked. I was so tired and didn't feel like uploadind this new chapter, but I knew I had too. I hope you guys liked it. Please check out my new one-shot 'Victim of Love.' Well, it's not really new, I posted it yesterday so...yeah. Please review on that one-shot! I only got one review! Anyways,can you guys please review this chapter! Thanks! BYE! :) Also, sorry if it was short. **

**~Brakayla Fan44**


	3. The Party Part 1

**Sorry for not uploading in a while. I had homework and other stuff to do. Thanks to yummy42 for giving me the idea that's going to be used in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. The reason that this chapter is called the Party Part 1 is because this is a 2-parter. Enjoy! :) **

_Previously on Seeing Doubles..._

_Mikayla's Thought: _

_I can't believe her, thinking that I like Brady. _

_I sooo do not like him. Do I? _

_Whatever, I have to finish getting ready for the party. _

* * *

**Chp 3 The Party Part 1**

**Narrator's P.O.V  
**In this new chapter of 'Seeing Doubles,' you will read about what happens at the party, who dresses up in what, and maybe even some drama. This chapter will start in No P.O.V. Please review this chapter and enjoy. :)

* * *

**No P.O.V  
**After Miley left Mikayla's room, she went to her's to get ready. She wore a puffy, but short, pink dress. She also wore black converse's that reach up until her knees. She straightened her hair and was ready for the party.

After Brady finally got his brothers to stop fighting, the kings got dressed. Boomer and Boz were still angry at each other, but got dressed. Brady wore a blue plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and black and red converse. Boomer wore a pink botton-up shirt with tan shorts and regular tennis shoes. Boz wore a red sweatshirt with black shorts and fip-flops. The Kings were told to wear their crowns so they wore it.

When Mikayla kicked Miley out of her room, she started to pick out dresses again. After a while, she picked out the perfect dress to wear. She wore a short blue sleeveless dress with sandals to match.

When everyone was done dressing, they headed down to the fully decorated plaza. The party had just begun.

Mason walked on stage, "Good evening, Kinkow. Welcome to the party to celebrate our kings, King Boomer, King Boz, and King Brady." Mason pointed to the kings and everyone cheered and clapped.

Once the noise calmed down, Brady headed over to the food table and was followed by Miley.

"Hey."Miley said.

Brady turned his head to see Miley, "Oh, hey. Want a drink?"

"Sure."

Brady poured a drink for Miley and then for him.

"So..."Miley said.

"So what?" Brady asked.

"So, I know you like Mikayla."

"Who told you?"

"Word spreads quickly around Kinkow."Miley said, "Are you still trying to get her?"

"No, not since I realized that she may not like me." Brady took a sip from his drink, "What's the point any way's."

Miley put her drink on the table, "I'll tell you what."

"What?"

"I'll help you get Mikayla."

Brady took another sip from his drink, "How?"

"By making her jealous if we date."

Brady put his drink on the table, "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't seem right. And, my brothers have a crush on you, so I can't."

A slow song started to play, "Oh come on, Brady! It will! It's for pretened! Just trust me!"

Brady sighed, "Alright. I'll do it."

"Okay, let's start with slow dancing."

Miley grabbed Brady's hand pulled him to the dancefloor. She wrapped her arms around Brady's neck while Brady wrapped his arms around Miley's waist. The two pretended to have fun while dancing. What they forgot about is what Boomer and Boz will say about this...

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V  
**When a slow song came on, Boz and I sat down on our table. I looked around at all the couple's dancing on the floor. I imagined what it would be like if Miley and I were dancing together. Apperantly, I had my elbow on the table and my head resting on it. My elbow feel and my head hit the table, bringing me come back to reality.

I saw Miley dancing on the dance floor...with Brady. Why would Brady do that?! I thought that he liked Mikayla! This is unbelievable!

"Hey, Boz."I said. "Boz!"

"What? Oh, hey bro."Boz said.

"Look, Brady, dancing, with Miley."I said pointing to Miley and Brady.

"Oh my..."Boz said, "How can he do this to us!"

"I know. Let's go put an end to this."

As I got up, the song ended and they walked our way.

"Hey Boom."Brady said.

I crossed my arms, "Don't you 'Hey Boom' me, Brady."

"Miley, can you excuse us for one second?"Brady said.

"Okay."Miley said as she left.

"What's wrong with you?"I asked Brady.

Brady sat down, "What do you mean what's wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me."

"I mean, why did you dance with Miley?"

"Boom, calm down. It's not like anything happened between us."

"Nothing? Nothing happened?"I said.

"Yes, nothing happened between us."Brady said, "We just became friends and were enjoying each other's company."

"It sure looked like you were enjoying each other's company!"I yelled at him.

"What?! Boom, it was just a dance!"Brady yelled back, "Nothing else happened!"

"Come on, Brady. Do you want to dance?"Miley said as she held her hand out for Brady to take.

Brady looked to where Mikayla was standing, "Sure." Brady accepted her hand and they went to the dancefloor.

I was really angry at Brady.

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I was trying to make friends at the food table, but, people keep leaving because they think I'm too weird. I gave up and sat down at the kings table.

"Can't you believe Brady, Mikayla?"Boomer asked.

"Why? What did Brady do?"I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Except the fact that he's dancing with your sister!"Boz said.

"What?" I turned my head and saw Brady and Miley dancing on the dancefloor and having fun. I turned my head back to the kings, "Why? What's wrong with Brady dancing with Miley?"

"Brady broke one of the Bromandents!"Boomer said.

"And that is?"I asked.

"Bromandent #10 is to never let a girl come in between us and he's breaking that rule!"Boomer said.

"So?"

"So? That's all you have to say! So?"Boz said.

"Calm down, it's just a stupid rule! And your Bromandents are stupid too!"I said.

"They are not stupid! There our way of being brothers!"Boomer said.

"Well it's still stupid anyway's!"I said.

Boomer and Boz exchanged looks, "You like Brady, don't you Mikayla?"

"No I don't!"

* * *

Mikayla's Thought:

_Oh, who am I kidding! _

_I do like Brady! Seeing him dance with Miley makes me wish that it was me dancing with him. _

_What's wrong with me! _

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**While Miley and I were dancing, we talked about how we can make Mikayla more jealous. We were going to tell them her that we're dating. When really, we're not. The song ended and we headed to the table. Miley said that if we want to make it look believable, we have to actually look like we're in love.

"We have something to tell you guys."Miley said.

"What?"Mikayla, Boomer and Boz said.

"Miley and I want to date."I said.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**That's it for now. I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it sucked, as usual. BTW: The idea that yummy42 gave me was to make Brady and Miley "date" to make Mikayla jealous and Boz and Boomer team up against Brady. I've got to say...it was a great idea.**

_**What else will Boomer, Boz, and Mikayla say about Brady and Miley dating?**_

_**What will Mason say about this? **_

**Review to find out! **

**Seriously, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**-Brakayla Fan44**


	4. The Party Part 2

**Sorry it took a while for me to make an update on the story. My parents took my computer battery away and I couldn't anything about it. Enjoy! **

_Previously on Seeing Doubles..._

_**Brady's P.O.V**_

"_We have something to tell you guys."Miley said. _

"_What?"Mikayla, Boomer and Boz said. _

"_Miley and I want to date."I said. _

"_WHAT?!" _

* * *

**Chp. 4 The Party Part 2 **

**Brady's P.O.V**

"WHAT?!"

"We want to date."I said, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yeah!"Boomer said, "You'll have to go through the hunt. AGAIN!"

"So? I'm okay with that."I said.

"I don't think you understand,"Boomer said, "You have to get hunted by Mason!"

"Boom, that doesn't matter. I love Miley and she loves me. That's what matters."

"Enough with your dumb life lessons, Brady."Boomer said harshly, "I don't care!"

"Whatever."Miley said, "I'm going back to dancefloor. You can come if you want, Brady."She then headed for the dancefloor.

I looked at my brothers and Mikayla before going to join Miley. I think Mikayla may actually be jealous thanks to Miley! But once I think about it, I can't do this to her. It just doesn't seem right anymore.

"Nice acting,"I said, "They actually feel for it. It was a great plan."

"Thanks. And you weren't so bad yourself."

"Thanks."I said, "What are we going to do about the hunt?"

"I don't know. I guess that I can make my dad think that you did it and that we're now dating. We just have to get to him before the others."

"I don't know, Miley."I said, "I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea."

"No it wasn't. We made Mikayla jealous, didn't we?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that, I'm glad we made Mikayla jealous, but, I'm not so glad that we made Boomer and Boz jealous."

"Boomer and Boz are jealous?"

"Yeah. They like you a lot. And the fact that they think that I stole you away from them when they saw you first."

"Is this one of your stupid guy rules?"

"Actuallly, we call it Bromandents, but you can call it stupid. My point is, I don't think we should go on with this. It will make Boomer and Boz want to kill me and never want to talk to me ever again. And I don't want that to happen to us."

"I got it."

"You got what?"

"How you can make Mikayla jealous even more."

"I don't care about making Mikayla jealous anymore, Miley. I just don't want my brothers and I to fight."

"Brady, that's how you make Mikayla want to date you."

"What, by showing her how much I like my brother? Eww, no."

"Not that way!"

"Then how?"

"By showing your soft and mature side more often."

"I tried that and she still hasn't done anything."

"I'll show you off to Mikayla by saying that your sweet and that stuff, alright? Just leave all the thinking to me."

"Okay."

Mikayla walked over to the food table and Miley said that she was going to talk to her about it now. While Miley left, I went to go to talk to Boomer and Boz.

"Boom,"

"Don't talk to to me."Boomer said.

"Boom, I've got something to tell you."

"What? That this was all part of your plan to get Miley to be all yours? I thought you liked Mikayla."

"I still do."

"Then why do you want to date Miley?"

"Just to make Mikayla jealous and it was Miley's idea, not mine!"

"Why did you go with it then?"

"I didn't at first because I knew you guys liked her! You think I would date someone when I know you like them?"

"How do we know that your not lieing?"Boz said.

"Because I'm not! You can even ask Miley! She'll tell you that it was all her idea! Can you guys please forgive me?"

Boomer and Boz exchanged looks, "We forgive you."Boomer said, "Just don't do that ever again."

"I promise."

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

I went over to Mikayla to talk to her about Brady. She seems really jealous...this should be easy.

"Hey Mikayla."

"Oh. Hey, Miley."

"So, are you okay with Brady and I wanting to date?"

"What do you mean I'm okay with that? I am totally okay with that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I know that you like him and that you never realized how he changed."

"What do you mean I like him? And Brady didn't change at all."

"Well he did. He became this really sweet, sensitive, caring guy. And, you forgot all about him."

"No I didn't forget about Brady! And why do you want to date him anyways?"

"He's really sweet and it's like we have something in comman."

"You have nothing in comman!"

"Well, opposites attract, Mikayla. And you know what else he said?"I was lying at the last part but I had to tick her off somehow.

"What?"

"That he's willing to give up everything just to be with the one's he love."

Well, he kind of said that. What he really said was that he wouldn't want him and his brothers to not talk anymore and-Oh who am I kidding, if you people forgot, just scroll back up a bit more to the part about his brothers...I'm not explianing anything to you. You should know by now anyways.

_Back to Reality..._

"Brady's really willing to give up everything for the people he loves?"Mikayla said, not believing one word.

"Yup, it's soo true."

"Wow. He usually seems not to care about anything. Yet he now cares about something!"

"So, are you okay with everything that happened today?"

"Of course I'm okay with that."

Mikayla left and Brady walked my way, "So, how did it go with Mikayla?"

"Perfect. I think that this was a great idea of mine!"

"Okay, now what?"

"Hmmm...I really didn't think this through. I guess, whatever happens, happens."

"I still say we should give up."

"Nonesense! Not after it started to work. You might actually get Mikayla!"

"I know, but I never imagined it being this way." Brady leaned against a table, "I didn't want to get her by missing with her feelings."

"You know, you're really sweet, Brady. Do you really care about Mikayla?"

"Yes. It's like she's my whole world and without her, I die."

"Did you just get that off the internet?"

"No, it's how I really feel about her on the inside. If only I can show her how I really the real me."

"Your good at writing songs, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then why didn't you write a song about your feelings about Mikayla and sing that to her?"

"I've created many songs about Mikayla and I never really gained the courage to sing it to her. I'm just so used to the rejection."

"Then why don't you sing it to her tommorrow?"

"Not when I'm pretending to date you."

"Right. I forgot about that for a second there."I took a moment to think, "Why didn't you try to be yourself then?"

"I've tried, but it's so hard to act normal around her."

"Huh...I got nothing then. Let's save the thinking for tommorrow and enjoy the rest of the party."

**No P.O.V **

After the party, everyone departed to their rooms with no word about what happened tonight. Boomer and Boz weren't angry at Brady so much anymore. Brady dreamed about him and Mikayla, as usual. Mikayla tried not to show her jealous side to Miley. And Miley thought about her crazy first day. Everyone went to bed thinking about their own things and not worring about what will happen tommorow.

* * *

**That's it for now! I hope you guys liked it! The one-shot I said I was going to do, will be posted today, hopefully. Please review! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44**


	5. Chp 5

**Sorry for not uploading for a week. I had A LOT of things in school to do which holds me back from writing. Shout out to yummy42 and Wansapanataym for giving me the idea thats going to be used in this chapter. This chapter is called Chapter 5 because I can't come up with a better title. Enjoy! **

_Previously on Seeing Doubles..._

_**No P.O.V **_

_After the party, everyone departed to their rooms with no word about what happened tonight. Boomer and Boz weren't angry at Brady so much anymore. Brady dreamed about him and Mikayla, as usual. Mikayla tried not to show her jealous side to Miley. And Miley thought about her crazy first day. Everyone went to bed thinking about their own things and not worring about what will happen tommorow. _

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Mikayla's P.O.V (Dream)**

"**Mikayla...I love you."Brady stepped closer to me, "I really do." **

**I backed up a step, "But we can't be together. You're in a relationship with Miley." **

**He chuckled lightly, "I don't care. I love you more than I love Miley." **

"**Then why are you dating her?"I asked. **

"**It was only to make you jealous." **

**Before I knew it, Brady was leaning in. I then started to lean in too. I didn't know what I was doing. Our faces were only an inch apart before I heard an alarm. **

_Back to Reality..._**(Still Mikayla's P.O.V)**

I woke up to my loud alarm. I turned it off and thought about the crazy dream I had. _Do I really like Brady? _Ever since Miley came, my feelings for Brady changed and now, I can't get him off my mind. First, I have a dream about him. Then, I discover I may have feelings for him! Whats wrong with me!

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and changed. When I left my room, I saw Brady and Miley in the hallway.

"So, Miley,"Brady said, "I was wondering if we could go on a date tonight."

"Sure, I'd love to,"Miley said, "Where is it going to be?"

"Well, I thought that we could go on a stroll on the beach in the moonlight. Maybe, we can sit down and learn more about each other."

"Okay, see you then."Miley said.

She kissed Brady on the cheek and went to her room. I had no time to deal with this now since I had a guard shift. I'll handle it once I get back.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V  
**When I woke up, I got up and changed. I changed into tights and a black t-shirt. I wore regular tennis shoes. I left my room and bumped into Brady. I got this idea last night that Brady should pretend to ask me out on a date infront of Mikayla to make her jealous. Even though he still thought it was wrong, he went with it anyways. When it worked, I left to room to get ready for my 'date' with Brady.

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**After my guard shift, I went straight to my room and called Candace. I don't know why I only go to her for help and not anyone else. Then I remember how she's the only person I know that can help me with things like this. Right after I hung up with Candace, my door opened and Candace was at the other end. _Wow, she's fast! _

She sat on my bed and started talking, "What's the problem now? Is it about Brady and Miley now dating and your jealous?"

"How did you-"I remembered how she likes to gossip a lot and rumors spread quickly around Kinkow. "I am not jealous!"

"Whatever you say."Candace said, "Just don't lie to me, I know you like Brady!"

"I don't like-"I paused again and remembered that I may actually like Brady. "Okay, okay. So, maybe I do like Brady and I may be jealous of him and Miley dating. I just don't know what to do!"

"Aren't Brady and Miley going on a date tonight?"Candace asked.

"Yes, why? You don't suggest that I pretend to be Miley and go on the date with Brady while you distract Miley or something." I started to laugh until I saw the look on Candace's face. I stopped laughing, "Your not serious, are you?"

Candace nodded and a smirk had creeped on her face. _Oh no... _

_An hour later..._

I am now dressed like Miley, going over the plan with Candace. I still can't believe I'm doing this...

"Remember, act just like Miley and don't show signs that your you."Candace said.

I took a deep breath, "Okay. Are you sure this is going to work? I mean, what if he notices it's me?!"

"Don't worry! You'll be fine! Now, just go!"She shoved me to the door and I walked out.

I went down to the throne room were I, I mean _'Miley_', was supposed to meet Brady. He sat on one of the couches looking as if he's in deep thought. I wonder what he's thinking of... Nevermined that, I have to stick to the plan.

I walked up to him, "Hey, Brady. I hope I'm not interupting anything."

Brady came out of his state of thoughts and looked up at me, "Oh, hey Miley. You look...great."

The room became slient. After a minute, Brady broke the silence, "So, shall we go?" He got up and offered his hand.

"Yeah."I said and I accepted his hand. We walked out of the castle and went to the beach. _So far so good..._

* * *

**Another thanks to yummy42 and Wansapanataym for the idea. Sorry for shortness. I just got lazy a bit and didn't feel like writing a lot. Hope you guys liked it! Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44**


	6. The Fake Date and the new problem

**Sorry for not uploading in a while. I've been tired and kept getting caught up in what to write. I have like this and another story to type up. I really should of thought this whole story thing twice. Another thanks to yummy for another great story idea. Some people were wondering what Candace did to Miley. The answer is in this chapter. Enjoy! :) **

_Previously on Seeing Doubles..._

_**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**__The room became slient. After a minute, Brady broke the silence, "So, shall we go?" He got up and offered his hand. _

"_Yeah."I said and I accepted his hand. We walked out of the castle and went to the beach. So far so good... _

**Back at the castle...**

* * *

**Candace's P.O.V  
**When Mikayla left for the 'date' with Brady, I went to ditract Miley. I went to Miley's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I walked in, "Hi!"

"Uh...hi...Who are you?"

"Oh, right. I'm Candace, Mikayla's friend."

"Ohhh...I know you. You're that gossip girl with the tv show."

"Yeah,"I said through my teeth, "So, I was wondering how it is dating Brady and all."

"Ummm...It's good, I guess."Miley said, "You know, I should really be getting ready for my date with him. So, I you can leave, that would be great."

"No, you need advice if you're going on a date with a king. Especailly King Brady."I grabbed her shoulders and sat her down on her bed.

"It's alright-"

"It will just take one second. I promise."

"Okay...if you say so..."Miley said.

I smiled and sat on her bed next to her. This should keep her busy...

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**Brady and I sat on rocks looking at the shore. I'm glad that he doesn't know that it's me.

"Hey, Miley?"Brady said.

"Yeah?"I replied.

"I was just wondering, how's it like being Mikayla's twin?"

Hmm...What's it like being my twin...I have no idea, "Well, it's alright, I guess."I said, "What about you? I mean, being a triplet and all."

"It's great. With Boomer and Boz as my brothers, my life is just one big crazy adventure that I love."Brady said. **(Sorry if they started to get out of character again. My bad.)**

"You love Boomer and Boz?"I asked.

"Eww. I told you already, I just don't want us to fight."

"Right."I said, having no clue about what happened between him and Miley.

Brady stood up,"We should get back to the castle."

I got up too,"Yeah."

We walked back to the castle in another awkward silence. Once we got up the stairs, we just went our separate ways to our rooms and didn't even say a word to each other. Once I got to my room, I slowly shut the door behind me and got ready for bed. I got under the the covers and went to sleep. Images of Brady kept flashing through my head as I went to sleep. I don't know why, but I seemed to enjoy this so much.

_I'm not actually falling in love with Brady?_I thought to myself, _What is wrong with me?! _I mean, first I have a dream about him, then I go on a 'date' with him, and now, I can't get him out of my head! This is crazy! I tried to go to sleep again, but it failed. I still couldn't get Brady out of my head!

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V  
**I woke up next morning realizing that I still didn't go on that 'date' with Brady. Mikayla's friend, Candace, wouldn't shut up about that advice. How did I get into bed anyway...nevermined, I don't think I even want to know. I should just be happy that I at least got into bed.

I went to the bathroom and changed. Ten minutes passed and I came out dressed in a regular outfit. I wore a black sleeve-less shirt with the words "Live to Skate," written in big gray letters. I wore black skinny jeans and converse to match. I tied my hair back in a ponytail. I grabbed my skateboard and headed out.

I know that Mikayla said that I can't leave the castle or skate in it, but, like I care what she says. She is always a buzz-killer. She really needs to stop with all the fighting and protecting and junk. Mikayla needs to live a normal teenage life. She needs to know what's it like to have _actual_ friends and hang out with _actual_ people.

When I entered the throne room, I bumped into Brady. I really haven't seen him since yesterday morning since we were pretending to go on a date. I wonder what happened when I didn't show up...Oh well. I'm about to find out anyway's.

"Hey Brady."

"Hey Miley. Can we talk about what happened last night? I kind of have a big problem now."Brady said.

"Wait, what? What happened last night?"I asked, clearly confused about what happened last night.

"You don't remember?"Brady asked.

"Brady, I don't even know what's going on right now!"I said.

"You were there, weren't you?"

"No, I couldn't go because Candace wouldn't stop giving me '_advice_'."I said as I put quotation marks around the word '_advice_'.

"Wait. So, if it wasn't you, then it must have been-"Brady paused as his eyes narrowed to something. I followed his eyes to see a very sleepy, very tired, Mikayla walk by.

"Wow, Mikayla. What happened? You look like a mess!"I said to my twin sister.

Mikayla yawned, "I'm just tired. I didn't get some sleep last night."

Brady and I exchanged looks, "Hey, Mikayla?"I asked.

"Yeah?"Mikayla replied.

"Is there by any chance you went on that date with Brady and that you and Candace were trying to fool us or something?"I asked.

Mikayla's eyes widened and she shook her head, "Nooo, why?"

"Uhh, guys. We may have a bigger problem than that."Brady said.

"What?"I asked.

"I might like you too, Miley."Brady said.

* * *

**Oh-Uh! Mikayla might get busted and Brady's caught in between two girls who look alike. This means trouble...Lol. So, please review on what you thought about this chapter. Please read and review my other story, 'I need help.' I know that I usually continue the story after about only two reviews, but please review! Some of your reviews change my mood completely and inspire me to keep going. So please review! Also chack out my new versus story for Pair of Kings characters. Its called 'Pair of Kings Versus.' It should be pretty obvious anyways. Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44**


	7. Getting Busted and Getting in Trouble

**I won't do a 'Previously on Seeing Doubles' because I'm too tired to. I decided to try to make things a bit more descriptive so you guys can understand what's going on. For the rest of the story, it might be in no one's p.o.v since it gets annoying switching p.o.v's all the time. I also might make the way I write the story a bit different. It depends on how I feel on the way I should write it. Let's just get to the story. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Getting Busted and Getting into Trouble**

**No P.O.V  
**After Brady said that he might like Miley too, both Mikayla and Miley were shocked. That wasn't the only problem that had been going on. The other problem was that Mikayla went on that 'date' with Brady and Mikayla got busted. Trouble is now sturring through the castle. Espically since Miley came.

"You like me?"Miley asked Brady. Brady nodded his head to say 'yes.' "How?"Miley asked. "Well, when we where on that date, or at least Mikayla and I were, and I thought Mikayla was you, I started to fall in love with you." "Wait, so, since you were a date with Mikayla, and since you were already in love with her, you fell in love with me?"Miley said, trying to get what Brady was saying.

"Pretty much, yeah."Brady said with a hint of guilt in his voice. "Wait, does this mean that you guys were faking to be in love with each other?"asked a confused Mikayla. "Noooo."Brady and Miley said stimoulesly. "Why did you do that?!"Mikayla asked. "Should I tell her?"Brady asked Miley.

"Tell me? Tell me what?"Mikayla said, still confused. Miley nodded to Brady signaling him to go on. Brady took a deep breath before starting, "We were pretending to date to make you...jealous. Miley had suggested the idea to do so and I didn't want to at first." "But you still went with it anyways?!"Mikayla yelled at Brady.

"Well, yeah."Brady said. Anger filled Mikayla's body. She charged towards Brady as if she was a bull about to attack a victim. Miley stepped infront of Brady to stop Mikayla, "Mikayla, STOP!"She yelled at her twin. "Why should I?!"Mikayla yelled back. "If there's anyone to blame it should be me."Miley said.

Mikayla calmed down and backed away, "What?" "You should blame me because I had the idea. Brady didn't want to do it anymore because he felt it was wrong to get you by messing with your feelings."Miley said. "Then why did you help him?"Mikayla asked. "We all know how Brady can't get a girlfriend without some help."Miley whispered to Mikayla, hoping that Brady didn't hear that.

"Hey! I heard that!"Brady said, sightly offended. "Well sorry. But it's true!"Miley said, "Isn't it?" Miley turned to face Mikayla. Mikayla nodded her head in agreement and Miley turned back to face Brady, "See?"Miley pointed out. Brady put his hands in his pockets and put his head down to aviod from being humiliated more.

Mikayla and Miley exchanged looks. Miley mouthed out to Mikayla that she should talk to him and Mikayla disagreed. It took 5 minutes for Miley could get her twin to talk to the king. After Mikayla finally agreed, she slowly walked up to the king and put a hand on his shoulder. Brady, surprised, looked up at Mikayla.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you."Mikayla spoke softly, "I didn't know you felt that way about me." Brady spoke up, "You don't know a lot about the way I feel about you, Mikayla." The two froze and just stood there, getting lost in each other's eyes. Miley decided to leave the two alone and go skateboarding. She quietly walked away, opened the door, and started skating.

Miley leaving the castle means no good to Mikayla and Mason. But, those two were already distracted by their own problems to even care anymore about Miley. Mason had been training the gaurds and Mikayla had gotten lost in the conversation with Brady. This means no good...

* * *

**Miley's going out and about around Kinkow and Mason and Mikayla don't even care! This means even more problems will start. Please don't hate me for putting a very little amount of Brakayla in this chapter. At least, they started to get together! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please check out and review Snitch's, my twin sister that's too lazy to get her own account, one-shot called "_Mikayla: The Nerd With a Crush._' Also stay tuned for Pair of Kings Versus. The next chapter is going to be _very _interesting that you have to see. Please also check out and review my one-shots that I put up yesterday called _'The Parker Boys'_ and _'Two_ _people from different worlds can meet.'_ Please Review! ****Sorry if it was short.**

**Til next time,**

**Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	8. Interruptions

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter, 'Interruptions.' Atleast be glad that I'm starting the Brakayla in this story. It might end at the 10th chapter. I don't know yet. It just depends on how much I write in one chapters. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Interruptions**

**No P.O.V**

Mikayla and Brady were completely frozen. They didn't move a mucsle. They didn't move at all. Not until someone interuppted them. Mason cleared his throat and the two quickly parted. They turned and saw Mason with Boomer and Boz standing behind them. Mason had his arms crossed, "What is going on?"

"Nothing."said Mikayla and Brady. "While you've been doing nothing, Miley left the castle. Do you know what this means?"Mason said and left the room. Boomer and Boz gave Brady thumbs up and then left, folloewing close behind Mason, leaving Brady and Mikayla alone.

"Should we help them look for Miley?"Brady asked Mikayla. "No. They can find her on their own."Mikayla replied and walked to her room. Brady was now left in the throne room alone. There was no one left in the castle except for him, Mikayla, and a few guards. Brady sat down on the throne and thought about what to do next.

A couple minutes passed when Brady had thought of what to do. He walked upstairs and headed to Mikayla's room. The door was shut so he knocked. "Come in."Mikayla said. Brady slowly opened the door and walked in. Once he walked in, he closed the door behind him.

"Brady, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."Mikayla said. "I said it's alright."Brady walked closer to her, "I'm sorry for lieing to you about Miley I." "It's alright. And, I do actually like you."Mikayla said. "You do?"Brady asked. Mikayla nodded her head, "Yeah."

"But I thought that I annoy you so much that you hate it."Brady said. "You don't annoy me."Mikayla said, "I realized that I actually do like you." "How?" "When Miley said that you said that you didn't want to get me by missing with my feelings. I thought that it was sweet. I didn't know you had asoft side."Mikayla said.

Brady took her hands in his,"Mikayla, I never want to hurt you. And you never knew about my soft side because of my flirting. I only flirted with you because I didn't know how to tell you how I really felt. I tried to show you my soft side, but, you would barley pay attention to me. I really care about you."

"That was very sweet." The two got lost in the moment again. They then both leaned in and kissed. They shared a short passionate kiss. They were interrupted by the door opening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Candace came barging into the room. When she saw them kissing, she screamed at the top of here lungs. Both seperated and covered their ears. "I knew it! I knew it! Finally there's Brakayla!"Candace screeched loudly, "Aww!" Mikayla covered Candace's mouth with her hand, "Candace, calm down!"Mikayla said, "Are you going to calm down now?"

Candace nodded 'yes' and Mikayla slowly removed her hand. Once Mikayla removed her hand, She screamed again, making Mikayla cover her mouth, again. "I told you to calm down!" Candace said something but they couldn't hear her because Mikayla's hand was still covering her mouth.

Mikayla removed her hand once again, "Okay, okay, I calmed down!"Candace said. Brady and Mikayla; were now relieved. "Not before I go tell everyone!"Candace yelled before running out of the room. Mikayla chased after her and grabbed her by the arm. She dragged her back into the room. "Don't."Mikayla said.

"Why not?"Candace asked. "Let's just keep it our own little secret, okay?"Mikayla said. "Okay."Candace said, a bit disapionted that she can't tell anyone. She then left. "And don't tell anyone!"Mikayla yelled after her. "I won't!"Candace yelled back.

Mikayla walked back into the room, "So..." "We just keep this whole thing in between us, right?"Brady said. "Right."Mikayla said.

* * *

**That's it for now! I know you guys probably started asking what happened to Miley. That will be in the next chapter. I promise. For now, please review! And please don't hate me for barely any Brakayla in this chapter. At least they got together, right?! Please check out my one-shot I posted yesterday called 'Gaurdian Angel' and review. Thanks! BYE! **

**~Brakayla Fan44 **

**P.S- I might not upload anything else today cause my little sis is running around the house again and being her crazy self. She is really strange... She keeps attacking my with her shoe...Sounds adorable, right? Not really. **


	9. Finding Miley

**Hey Guys! This is the brand new chapter of Seeing Doubles. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 9 Finding Miley**

**In the village...**

**No P.O.V  
**"Miley!"yelled Boomer, Boz, and Mason as they walked through the village, "Miley!" "Let's just give up. We searched for her for five hours!"Boomer whinned as he and Boz sat down on a near by bench, exhausted. "My kings, we've only been searching for an hour. How can you possibly be that tired?"Mason said.

"But it felt forever!"Boomer whinned again. "Hey guys. Hey dad."said a voice from behind Mason. Mason turned around to see Miley behind them. "Miley!"Mason yelled in excitement, "Your alright! Where have you been?" "Relax, Sasquatch."Miley said. "Haha, she calls you Sasquatch too."Boz said.

Mason and Miley gave Boz a look. "Sorry,"Boz said. "Where have you been?"Mason asked Miley. "I've been wondering around Kinkow. Did you know that there's a small country on Kinkow run by a troll?"Miley said. "You must of meet Lanny."said Boomer.

"Who?"Miley asked. "He's our cousin and the king of Lanada. We gave him that island when he was angry at us."Boomer said. "Oh. Then I'll later have to give that troll a piece of my mind."Miley said. "What did you do to sweet cousin Lanny?"asked Boz.

"Let's just say that I'm not allowed there anymore because he had a little 'accident.'"Miley said putting quotation marks around the word 'accident.' "Well, now that we found you, lets go back to the castle."Mason said. They all headed back to the castle. They were in for a suprise once they got back...

* * *

**Back at the castle...**

Brady and Mikayla were both in the kings room. Brady was sitting on the edge of his bed with Mikayla sitting in his lap. His arms were wrapped around Mikayla. Mikayla's hands were wrapped around Brady's neck and they were kissing. They didn't know that the others were back.

* * *

**In the throne room...**

Miley, Mason, Boomer, and Boz are now back in the castle. They just entered the throne room. "Hey, where's Mikayla and Brady?"Miley asked. "I. Don't. Know."Boomer said looking around for the two. Miley, Boomer and Boz walked upstairs to the kings room. The door was shut and when they opened it, they were shocked.

Mason walked by, "Why don't you go in?"Mason asked. When he walked up the two steps to the kings room, he froze. He was shocked to see his daughter and the king kissing. This made Mason very angry. He unsheathed his machete and walked into the room, interrupting the two teenagers moment. "Get away from my daughter."Mason said with a threating tone.

After hearing Mason's vioce, Brady and Mikayla quickly seperated. Mikayla stood in front of her dad to prevent him from hurting Brady. "Daddy, STOP!"Mikayla yelled at her dad. Mason didn't stop. All he cared about is killing Brady. Mason refused to stop, "No."

Miley stepped in front of Mason too. "Dad, don't kill Brady!"Miley yelled. "Why? So he could be with Mikayla?!"Mason yelled back. He ran up to Brady and swung his machete. Brady ducked and Mason hit the vase causing it to fall into two pieces. "NO!Not vasey!"Boomer yelled and went to check up on the now broken vase.

Mason swung again and Brady ducked, again. Both Miley and Mikayla held Mason's arms down. "Daddy, please don't kill Brady!"Mikayla yelled. "I said no!"Mason yelled and went for Brady again. He was about to make another move when Mikayla stood infront of Brady. He didn't see Mikayla at the last second and slashed her.

Mikayla fell to the ground holding left arm that is now bleeding. Mikayla winced in pain and Mason had just realized what he had done, "Mikayla! I'm so sorry!"Mason said. Mikayla was in pain that she couldn't speak. Brady carried Mikayla and put her on his bed, not really caring if he'd get blood stains on it. He gently layed her down and ran to the bathroom.

He came out with a wet towel and put it on Mikayla's bleeding arm. Mason was surprised at how Brady helped Mikayla. He didn't realize that what Brady did should how much he really cared for her.

* * *

**Sorry for shortness and a terrible ending. I just didn't know how to end it next so I ended it that way. I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Also please vote on POK versus! If you already did, your votes have been counted. We decided not to add Boz but put Miley (My OC) and Tessa in it. Please vote for them if you haven't voted yet. And check out my profile too. Scroll down until you see 'Original Character Bio(s):' That will give you further information about Miley and two new OC's that are going to be the hosts of POK versus. Man, I've got to stop making my A/N's longer than the story. Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 **

**P.S- There will be one last chapter to this story and then I'll continue doing 'Forgive Me?' since I haven't done it in like forever. :)**


	10. The Problem

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews. I know how Mason slashed Mikayla was defenitilly a cliff-hanger and very shocking. Well, this is the last chapter I'm doing and that's about it. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Problem **

**No P.O.V**

It was a week after Mason had tried to kill Brady but it was Mikayla who got hurt. After that whole problem, everything went back to normal and everyone acted as if nothing had happened the previous week. In fact, Mason opened up to Brady and let him date Mikayla. Brady couldn't believe that Mason had let him go just that easily, but, he was glad that Mikayla was finally his.

Boomer and Boz still wanted Miley to choose one of them. Miley just rolled her eyes in annoyance and ignored the two. But, they wouldn't leave her alone. Miley got so annoyed one day that she just

snapped. "Stop sending me gifts! I told you that I'm not interested!" She said as she threw a box full of choclate towards Boomer and Boz's faces. **(Doesn't this seem like a da ja vuh moment on POK? If you don't know, it was from Season 2: An Ice Girl for Boomer. The part where Mikayla throws choclate and flowers at Brady. I missed that.) **

Miley stomped down the stairs, into the throne room. Mikayla and Brady were relaxing on the couch, enjoying each other's company until they heard the noise Miley made.

Being the first to notice it, Mikayla asked, "What's wrong?"

Miley plopped on the couch, making a frustrated noise in the process. "Ugghh!"She rubbed her eyes and continued. "Your brothers! They're becoming unbearable!"

"What did they do _this _time?" Brady asked.

"The usual,"Miley responded, "Leaving flowers on my bedside, buying me boxes of chocolates, stalking me through the hallways. But I can't stand it anymore!"

"It's really beginning to get bad." Mikayla said, frowning.

"Look, I think you should just give it time. Maybe you'll fall in love with one of them. Give them a chance. If Mikayla hadn't done that, I would have still been single." Brady stated, looking at Mikayla.

"How sweet!"Mikayla said, hugging Brady.

"BUT I DON'T WANT A BOYFRIEND!"Miley exclaimed.

"Why not?"Mikayla questioned.

"I fly solo. I don't need a man holding me down."

"Well, what are you going to do about this problem?"Brady asked.

Miley looked at the young king with disbelief. "WHY DO YOU THINK I'M HERE!?"

Brady looked down, embarassed. "Right, sorry."

"Look,you need to solve this thing quickly. Aren't you leaving tomorrow? You can't just leave the island without doing something about it."Mikayla stated.

"Well that complicates things even more!"Miley yelled.

"Sorry. But you have to do something."Mikayla said.

"Yeah. I know my brothers. And if you don't chose one of them, they'd be misrable for the rest of their lives. They've never been so interested in a girl before that it had come to this. You better do something."

"Why. Gee. Brady. Thanks for the help!"Miley said sarcastically.

"Anytime!"Brady replied, unaware of Miley's sarcasm.

Miley glared at Brady. "What? Didn't I help?"Brady said.

"Couldn't you tell I was being sarcastic!"Miley yelled at the young king.

"No."Brady said.

"Ugh! Forget you people. I'm going to figure this out on my own!"Miley said and stomped out of the room angerliy.

"What a fiesty one she is."Brady stated.

Mikayla nodded in agreement. "We should still do something to help her."

"Alright. Tell me what to do, I'll do it. Anything to help.",Brady said with a smile.

"Glad you're willing to help. But we first need to come up with something.",Mikayla pointed out.

"Yeah...about that", Brady said, slowly getting up, "You and Miley can figure that out. Call me when you need !", Brady made a dash for his room.

"Thanks for the help!",Mikayla yelled after him.

"NO PROBLEM!",Brady yelled back.

* * *

Mikayla trudged up the stairs to her sister's room. She hesitated to knock on the door. What if Miley was still irritated at her? That was a possibility. After all, Miley is known to hold grudges. Mikayla took a chance and knocked on the door.

"Miley?",she asked.

"Go away.",came a muffled response.

"Come on.",Mikayla said,now leaning on the door frame. "Open up."

"Why should I? You're no help anyway."

"Because I'm your twin.",Mikayla responded. Seeing as that had no response, Mikayla tried a different approach. "If you don't, I'll tell dad about that time you snuck out on midnight to go to Jenny Anderson's party."

The door opened, Miley scowled. "You wouldn't."

"Try me.", Mikayla replied, a smirk plastered on her face.

Eye's widening in fear, Miley opened the door wide enough for Mikayla to walk through. Once her sister was in the room, Miley slammed the door shut, "Alright, I let you in. Have any plans, genious?"

"Why of course I do, dear sister of mine.", Mikayla answered,getting confortable on Miley's desk.

"Well?"

"Here's the plan...",Mikayla desribed her plan that she had made up while walking up the stairs. It had taken a bit of quick thinking on her part but it had tuned out fine because after she had explained it all, Miley smiled.

"I like it. But are you sure it will work?", Miley asked doubtfully.

"I'm sure.", Mikayla responded truthfully.

"Perfect.",Miley smirked.

* * *

**That's it for now! Snitch helped me with this, again. I got writers block and it was so hard to think straight. Snitch came up with an awsome idea for this story. Please review! Stay tuned for the first ever episode of Pair of Kings Versus! **

**That's the episode were we meet our contestents and get them into teams. For more explaination, go to the second chapter of POK versus. Please check out my profile for character bio(s) on Miley and the hosts of POK versus. Alice and Wendy (us, Brakayla and Snitch) are the hosts.**

**PLEASE READ THE BIO(S)! If you don't, you won't understand the hosts. You need to know the hosts and what's really going on in that story so please go to thoses places for more information! **

**Thanks! BYE! **

**~Brakayla Fan44**

**And don't forget to review! :)**


	11. The Solution

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the FINAL chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

**The Solution **

**The next day...**

**Miley's P.O.V **

After understanding Mikayla's plan, I went to find Boomer and Boz. I went to the kings room to find all three kings sitting on their beds, talking. I sayed in the doorway, litsening to the conversation, and hoping I wasn't noticeable.

"What are we supposed to to, Brady?" I heard Boomer said. "Boz and I are madly in love with her!"

"I know."Brady said. "Maybe you just have to give her a while to make up her mind. By then, she should choose one of you."

"But what if we end up fighting over her, again?"Boz asked.

"Now that, I don't know."Brady said. "I think that you guys should just accept who she chooses. And why let a girl come in between the bond you have as brothers."

"You're right, Brady."Boomer said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."Bady replied.

I heard footsteps come closer and closer to the door. I didn't know whether it was Boomer or Boz. The door opened, "Oh, hey Miley."

I looked up to see Brady standing in front of me, "Hey, Brady. Can I go talk to your brothers?"

"Sure."Brady moved out of the way and let me in. He then left the room. He probably is going to see Mikayla. Oh well. "Hey Boomer. Hey Boz."I said.

Both brothers turned their heads to see me standing there, "Hey."

"Look, about yesterday, I'm sorry. I just got so annoyed that I just couldn't take it anymore. Do you guys forgive me?"I said.

"It's okay."They both said.

"Boomer, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"I asked Boomer.

"Okay."Boomer said as he got up and followed me outside. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Boomer asked as we got outside.

"I didn't want to say this infront of Boz, but, I choose you."I said.

"What?"Boomer asked, confused.

"It's true. I like you, so, I choose you. But we can't be together for long since I'm leaving later today."

"This. Is. AMAZING... oh, BYE!"Boomer skipped away in hapiness.

_He sure is weird_. I went back inside the kings room. "Hey, Boz, I didn't want to have to say this infront of Boomer, but, I choose you. But we can't be together for long since I'm leaving later today."

"What? You do?"Boz started jumping in excitement. I nodded my head 'yes' and Boz jumped up and onto the reafters. He later jumped onto the pool table. "This is so great... oh, and I'll miss you... but this is awsome!"

"Yup. Well, I'll see you around then."I said and left the room. _And I thought Boomer was weird. _

* * *

**Later that day...(Still in Miley's P.O.V) **

It was time that I had to go. I can't believe that a lot had happened the month I was here. I put my bags in the air ballon and turned to Mikayla, the kings, and my dad to say good-bye.

"I'll miss you dad. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Miley."

I hugged my dad before moving on to Mikayla and Brady. "You know, even though we pretended to get together, made Mikayla jealous, and finally got you two together, I'm going to miss you guys."

"Don't forget about making Mikayla charge at me like a bull and Mason almost killing me, but, that's alright." Brady said jokingly.

Mikayla elbowed Brady in stomach, "Yeah, like we're ever going to forget that one." Mikayla rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"What? It is true!"Brady exclaimed.

Mikayla and I giggled. "You're such a goofball, Brady." We hugged and I then moved on to Boomer and Boz.

"So, you're really leaving."Boomer said.

"Yeah..."

"We'll miss you."Boz said. We hugged and I then went to the air ballon.

"I'll miss you all. Good-bye."

"Bye"Mikayla and Brady said.

"Good-bye my love."Boomer and Boz said at the same time. Once understanding what the other had said, Boomer and Boz got angry, "Hey! You know she likes me! No she doesn't! Yes, she does! Stop reapeating what I say! Ugh!"They turnd their backs to each other, not wanting to talk.

"Oh no...", Mikayla and I said.

"What's going on?"Brady asked.

"My thoughts too. I'd like to know what's going on. Miley?"My dad said.

I sighed, "Truth is, I don't really like you guys."

"What?"Boomer and Boz asked. "Why not?"

"Well, I just pretended to like you because I didn't want to leave you guys hurt. I like you guys but just as friends. Nothing more. And, I didn't want to date you because I don't want a boyfriend. This wasn't my idea. It was Mikayla's."I pointed a finger to Mikayla.

Everbody's eyes were now on Mikayla. "This was your idea, Mikayla? Why didn't you tell me?"Brady asked, walking up to Mikayla from behind.

Mikayla turned around to face Brady, "Well, yes. And I didn't tell you because I know how messing with your brothers feelings makes you sad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, everyone."Mikayla said turning back to us.

"Oh, well 'sorry' helps!" Boomer yelled.

"Yeah!" Boz agreed.

"Guys,"Mikayla said, "We truly are sorry!"

"No! What you did was wrong!",oomer said.

"Playing with our feelings, Miley? How could you?", Boz asked, disgusted.

"Listen. We didn't mean for it to end this way." I sighed, "I just... didn't want to hurt your feelings. You guys were so into it that... I couldn't tell you the truth."

"Oh, but lying to us is a better option?"Boomer asked.

"Okay, we admit, it wasn't a good idea. But hear us out. We just wanted you guys to be happy. We clearly didn't approach this problem properly. We are really sorry. Is there any way you could forgive us?"said Mikayla while I nodded my head in agreement.

Boomer and Boz thought for a second. "We forgive you."Boomer spoke up. Boz nooded.

I sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. Again, I'm really sorry."

* * *

**No P.O.V**

Miley boarded the ballon and waved good-bye to her friends and family. All of them remembered the crazy month they've had with Miley. A time when relationships blossomed while others grew.

In the end, the gang will never forget the time they _saw doubles_.

* * *

**Seeing Doubles is finally finished! Snitch helped me on this, again. **

**My story 'Problems' probably won't be uploaded for a while. Also, 'Starstruck' will have one or two more chapters so review if you want more! We spend more than an hour trying to make it perfect and we don't get one review! **

**POK Versus: Snitch and I are currently working on the first chapter. It should be uploaded by Saturday the least. Check out my profile for information on the hosts. Seriously, if you don't read it, you won't understand the hosts. **

**Thanks! BYE! **

**~Brakayla Fan44 **

**P.S- Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
